Two is Better than One
by sangodango
Summary: Aku terdiam di sudut ruang …, merenungkan sesuatu. Sudah seminggu ini seorang sahabatku terbaring di rumah sakit. Semua karena kesalahanku. Aku tak tahu ia punya penyakit berat. Yang kutahu di malam dingin itu, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh di sisiku.


**DISCLAIMER**

 **Fate Series by Type-Moon**

 **Two is Better than One Song by Boys Like Girls feat Taylor Swift**

* * *

Aku terdiam di sudut ruang …, merenungkan sesuatu. Sudah seminggu ini seorang sahabatku terbaring di rumah sakit. Semua karena kesalahanku. Aku tak tahu ia punya penyakit berat. Yang kutahu di malam dingin itu, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh di sisiku.

* * *

Ketika itu kami tengah berbincang di atap terbuka Kasino Crystal Hill. Bintang malam tampak berpendar cerah. Kerlip lampu kota terasa hangat, tetapi jalanan begitu beku di penghujung musim panas.

"Hei, siapakah yang seharusnya kupilih? Hakuno atau Arturia?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menyahut, "Kurasa kau harus memilih Hakuno. Arturia …, kurasa ia orang yang terlalu tegas untukmu. Kalian sama-sama keras, hubungan kalian tak akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Menurutmu, kali ini aku akan berhasil mendapatkan seorang kekasih?"

Sahabatku itu terdiam sejenak dan berpikir dalam hati. Dia kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja," cetusnya.

"Ah, aku tak percaya. Aku sudah bertemu banyak sekali gadis dalam hidupku dan tak satu pun yang mau menjadi kekasihku. Padahal aku kaya raya, juga tidak jelek," sahutku sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lagi."

Aku mengerling dan menyahutnya, "Jangan-jangan ini karena aku terus menerus bersamamu. Jadi mereka mengira kau kekasihku."

Kawanku tertawa, "Yang benar saja. Kita hanya berteman. Tidak lebih, bukan?"

"Benar."

Sejenak keheningan meliputi kami berdua. Lalu angin malam nan dingin menyusup di antara kami. Aku sama sekali tak ingin memeluk sahabatku itu walau aku tahu ia kedinginan. Entahlah, mungkin ini rasa canggung. Atau barangkali aku hendak membuktikan keseriusanku terhadap Hakuno dan Arturia di hadapannya.

Setelah angin kencang tadi berhenti, barulah aku bertanya pada kawanku itu, "Bagaimana denganmu? Tidakkah kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau cintai? Tidakkah kau ingin memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Kawanku tak kunjung menyahut. Aku tak tahu ia tengah menahan rasa sakit di dalam kepalanya. Aku tak sadar ia sudah menahan rasa sakit itu selama berbulan-bulan. Itulah alasannya sering tak seimbang dan sering tak hati-hati dalam berjalan. Kupikir itu semua hanya lelucon kecilnya. Ia selalu tertawa setelahnya. Tapi ternyata …, itu sebuah penyakit.

"Mengapa kau tak menjawabku?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Saat aku melihat ke arah sahabatku, mataku seketika membeliak. Ia dengan cepat terjatuh tanpa dapat kutampa. Dan begitu aku membangunkannya, memanggil namanya …, ia tak lagi menyahut. Kesadarannya telah hilang.

Rambut panjangnya terempas begitu saja ke lantai beton. Titik-titik air mata mulai tampak di pelupuknya. Ia menangis. Rasa sakit tak tertahankan itu telah membuat air matanya menetes.

Tubuh dingin sahabatku itu masih terasa nyata di kedua tangan, lengan, juga dadaku. Wajah pucat itu mencekatku. Kulit rapuhnya tergores saat ia terjatuh, meninggalkan titik-titik darah di dahinya.

Ingatan pahit ini terus bertelisik dalam benakku. Cawan emas berisi anggur di tanganku … tak lagi dapat mengalihkan pikiranku darinya. Rasa menyenangkan dari anggur itu telah menjadi tawar. Warnanya yang berkilat-kilat dalam cawan tak lagi menarik.

Dengan penuh rasa bosan, aku mulai mendengarkan radio. Aneh sekali, biasanya aku tak suka mendengarkan hiburan sederhana macam itu. _Headset_ kupasang di kedua telingaku …, lalu aku mulai mendengar siaran radio secara acak.

 _Kurasa aku sungguh terpengaruh kawanku. Beberapa hari lalu ia juga sering mendengarkan radio. Katanya itu kesenangannya saat masih remaja. Ia tak punya terlalu banyak hiburan._

Cukup lama aku berganti — dari satu saluran ke saluran radio lainnya, tetapi tak juga kutemukan lagu yang bisa kunikmati. Namun ketika jariku tengah bersiap-siap berganti ke saluran berikutnya, tiba-tiba aku tercekat. Lirik suatu lagu membuat jariku terhenti.

 _I remember what you wore on our first day_

 _You came into my life_

 _And I thought hey_

 _You know this could be something_

 _'Cause everything you do and words you say_

 _You know that it all takes my breath away_

 _And now I'm left with nothing_

 _I remember every look upon your face,_

 _The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

 _You make it hard for breathing_

 _'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

 _I think of you and everything's okay_

 _I'm finally now believin'_

Lagu itu …, terdengar familiar di telingaku. Saat itu seseorang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupku …. Dia ingin menjadi temanku. Seseorang yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahku …. Seseorang yang selalu membuatku nyaman, bahkan bila aku memikirkannya saja. Dia sangat mengenalku. Ya, sahabatku. Apakah dia akan meninggalkan aku setelah ini semua?

Ia akan dioperasi hari ini. Aku memang terlalu pengecut untuk menunggu prosesnya. Aku hanya ingin melihat saat ia sudah terbangun.

 _And I'm thinking_

 _Oooh I can't live without you_

 _'Cause baby two is better than one_

 _There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

 _And I've figured out with all that's said and done_

 _Two, is better than one_

 _Two is better than one_

Lagu itu menyisakan suatu kehampaan besar dalam hatiku. Tapi kedua kakiku masih tak berani melangkah ke rumah sakit. Aku tak mau melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku tak mau melihat Enkidu hari ini.

* * *

Orang-orang itu menghampiriku, melihat ke dalam kedua mataku dengan lampu pena. Orang-orang berjas putih tersebut lantas berbicara seolah mereka mengenalku. Di kali lain, datang juga orang-orang berpakaian rapi, berdiri dekatku. Mereka memasukkan macam-macam cairan ke dalam tubuhku.

Ada banyak sekali orang, silih berganti dalam ruang putih ini. Suara knop pintu bergeser pada porosnya …. Suara jam dinding …. Suara jendela dibuka dan ditutup …. Suara tetes-tetes air …. Suara tawa itu …. Suara lirih itu …. Semuanya bercampur aduk, tak hentinya menggetarkan gendang telingaku.

Entah berapa lama aku harus mendengarkan itu semua. Barangkali ini hanya mimpi. Akan tetapi, mimpi kali ini tak ubahnya mematriku di kasur putih. Tanpa makanan, tanpa air mengalir ke dalam kerongkonganku.

Apa ini?

"Bagaimanakah kabarmu, Sayang?" tanya seseorang di depan wajahku.

Aku ingin menyahutmu, tetapi tidak bisa. Kurasa mulutku telah bisu. Pita suaraku tercekat.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, ya," ucapmu lagi.

Kau kemudian mengelus rambutku yang kini sudah terlalu panjang. Kau juga membelaiku dengan lebih manis dari dahi, pelipis, hingga pipiku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan sidik jarimu membekas pada kulitku.

Kulitku ... rasanya tak lagi cerah. Warna apakah ini? Begitu pucat. Tidak seperti tanganmu, hangat dan merah. Aku yakin kedua tangan terlembut ini milik seorang wanita.

Setelahmu, datang juga seseorang lain ke dekatku. Harumnya merasuk sampai ke hidungku. Oh, matanya juga bercahaya. Cahaya yang sama seperti saat aku pertama kali bangun di dunia. Sungguhkah manusia-manusia indah ini mengenalku?

Aku memang tak jelas melihat wajah kalian. Hanya sorot mata kalian saja yang bersinar, seakan menembus penglihatanku yang kini gelap. Kalian begitu perhatian, membicarakan kemajuanku setiap hari. Walau, yang kurasakan sesungguhnya sangatlah berbeda. Aku merasa tak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Hanya di tempat ini saja, entah sampai kapan.

Kemudian setelah kalian berdua pergi meninggalkanku, semua keramaian ini berubah menjadi sepi. Sungguh sepi hingga aku hanya mampu melihat siluet hitam putih bersimpangan satu sama lain. Beberapa di antara bayangan itu sebentar meliputiku, tetapi kemudian pergi.

Aku mengerti, seharusnya jantung kalian berdebar-debar saat melihat monitor yang memantau perkembanganku dari hari ke hari. Semestinya, napas kalian menjadi sesak ketika mencoba mencari nadi di pergelangan tanganku. Itu tak terjadi.

Ya, tubuh ini memang masih milikku. Aku tak mau bertemu dengan siapa pun atau apa pun di luar sana. Aku ingin tetap aman dalam tubuhku sendiri. Bayang-bayang itu pun, tampaknya tak tahu aku masih dapat melihatnya dari dalam sini.

Ada kalanya aku berharap untuk lekas bertemu malaikat, terutama saat kepalaku semakin sakit dan tubuhku kejang tanpa kumengerti. Namun ternyata, aku hanya melihat lorong hitam dengan cahaya putih di ujungnya. Lorong hitam itu semakin lama rasanya seperti hendak mencekikku. Lalu pekat. Aku hanya melihat kegelapan dari setiap sudut mataku.

Sesuatu membuatku terjatuh ke dalam samudra kelam tak berdasar. Palung-palungnya teramat dalam. Aku masuk ke dalam cairan hitam yang memaksaku untuk tak bernapas. Aku ingin berenang ke permukaan, tak bisa. Sesuatu itu menelanku ke dalam gulita.

Aku tercampak ke ruang kosong, aku melayang-layang. Aku terseret ke dalam kehampaan hingga tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Semua indraku sudah tumpul.

Apakah aku sudah mati? Tidak, tidak. Itu tak boleh terjadi. Dia belum datang padaku. Dia belum datang padaku ….

* * *

Aku mengenakan sebuah pakaian kebesaran. Pakaian itu berwarna merah seperti jubah panjang. Juga begitu mewah perhiasan yang kukenakan di leher, tangan, dan kakiku. Ikat pinggangku dari emas. Di sebelahku ada seseorang yang tak jelas kulihat wajahnya. Tampaknya dia perempuan, rambutnya begitu panjang. Dia memerintah bersamaku dalam sebuah kerajaan.

Lalu gambaran itu beralih pada sebuah ruangan sunyi. Perempuan itu tengah terbaring di hadapanku. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan kesedihan — mendalam — hingga air mata mengalir begitu saja dalam tidurku.

"Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menemukan harta yang lebih berharga daripada diriku," suara seseorang itu.

"Tidak! Aku berjanji … hanya kaulah satu-satunya sahabatku dan akan tetap begitu!" jeritku.

"Aku … ingin terus … melihat dunia … bersamamu …."

"Mengapa kau berkata yang tidak-tidak? Semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Sejurus kemudian, air mata kembali menetes dari tepi wajahku. Lalu perempuan itu pun mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Siapa yang akan mengerti dirimu setelah aku mati? Siapa akan maju bersamamu? Sahabatku … ketika aku berpikir kau akan hidup sendirian setelah ini, aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menitikkan air mata …."

Dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya, perempuan itu perlahan tertidur … untuk selamanya. Hangat air mata itu sama seperti air mata sahabatku.

Tunggu …, apakah aku akan kehilangan dia? Sahabatku?

Tidak! Itu tak akan terjadi!

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

Aku terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Keringatku bercucuran. Aku tak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat, aku segera berganti pakaian dan menuruni tangga. Aku harus menemui Enkidu.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah sakit, kawanku itu tengah terlelap. Operasinya sudah selesai. Operasi sulit itu berhasil, walau kondisi kawanku sempat kritis. Sekarang pun keadaannya tak cukup baik. Untuk pertama kalinya, air mataku menetes saat menatap wajahnya. Mungkin selama ini, sesungguhnya …, dialah yang paling kucintai dibandingkan semua gadis lain.

 _Mulai hari ini, aku berjanji akan melakukan apa pun yang kau sukai. Aku akan datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari sampai kau sembuh. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaanmu. Apa saja, apa saja akan kulakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia!_

 _Enkidu …, berikan aku kesempatan satu kali lagi …. Satu kali ini saja …._

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menanti seseorang itu. Aku tak tahu. Hanya bayangan hitam putih saja yang menghampiriku sekarang. Tak ada lagi wanita berjari lembut itu. Tak ada lagi pria harum itu. Yang ada hanya kau, bayangan hitam putih. Yang kutunggu tetap tak kunjung datang. Ataukah sebenarnya, selama ini aku memang sudah tak lagi mengingat waktu?

Tunggu. Aku mendengar sesuatu — suatu suara lain.

Apakah itu suara gitar? Oh ... Bukankah ini melodi kesenanganku? Siapakah yang telah memainkan musik ini dengan begitu indah? Suaramu juga tak asing.

 _So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

 _Well maybe two is better than one_

 _There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

 _And you've already got me coming undone_

 _And I'm thinking two, is better than one ..._

Jangan berhenti, mainkanlah terus. Aku ingin mendengar musikmu. Tetaplah memainkannya, meski aku terkantuk dalam tidurku.

Sungguh, kau membuatku teringat akan pemuda itu dan suatu hari saat kami berjanji menjadi sahabat satu sama lain. Aku bisa melihat jemarimu menari perlahan. Nada mengalun naik turun. Kau memetik setiap nada dengan jarang.

Benar, bukan? Aku masih dapat mendengarmu.

Lalu tanpa kutahu, ritme permainanmu menjadi semakin cergas di akhir lagu. Kau mengakhiri lagu itu dengan melodi lincah. Aku menyukai irama cepat seperti ini, tetapi sahabatku tidak. Apakah kau sedang marah? Atau kecewa?

Hei, siapakah dirimu? Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya. Tepat, seseorang yang berjanji padaku di sore itu. Seorang yang melihat kematianku dalam mimpinya dan menjadi ketakutan karenanya.

Bila aku mendapat hidup kedua, aku ingin dipertemukan kembali dengannya.

"Apakah kau menyukai laguku?" tanyamu.

Jangan bercanda! Aku tentu sangat menyukainya. Kau hanya tak melihat, aku pun ingin menari bersama musikmu.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasakan belaianmu. Pelan-pelan jantungku memainkan irama baru. Sejak tadi aku ingin mengajakmu berbicara. Pipiku bersemu merah karena itu.

Pun kau tak melihat bibirku bergetar samar. Aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Lagu yang juga diam-diam kunyanyikan untuknya bersama iringan gitar di tanganku.

Kau malah menangis. Kau tersedu-sedu. Tetes air matamu membasahi pipiku.

 _Sudah kubilang, aku belum mati. Sebentar saja, sebentar saja aku ingin beristirahat._

* * *

"Mengapa kau menangis, Gil …?" tanyaku.

"Kau, kau mengingatku?" tanyamu balik, malah makin tersedu-sedu.

"Tentu, kau tidak memercayai … yang dilihat olehmu sendiri?" balasku.

"Aku …, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu …," katamu pelan, sambil mengusap linangan air mata yang tak hentinya jatuh dari pelupukmu.

Kau kemudian memelukku erat. Sangat erat, seakan-akan aku telah sungguh hilang.

Kukatakan sesuatu untuk menghiburmu, "Aku mendengar musik yang sangat indah dalam mimpiku."

"Benarkah itu?" tanyamu.

Kubiarkan jari-jarimu membelai rambutku yang tak lagi lembut. Helai-helai kusut itu bahkan membuat diriku sendiri jengkel. Tapi kau tetap melawatnya dengan senyuman.

 _Rambut itu sudah panjang lagi, padahal sempat dicukur untuk operasi. Tampaknya lama sekali aku tertidur._

Pandangan mataku kemudian beralih pada sebuah gitar di sampingku. Gitar itu milikku. Aku berusaha membayangkan betapa keras usahamu memainkan alat yang sesungguhnya tak pernah kau sukai. Rupanya kau memang sangat peduli. Kau paling mengenal hatiku.

"Ya," ucapku, seraya balas memelukmu.

"Tubuhmu begitu dingin," katamu, terus terang.

"Tidak lebih dingin daripada tanpamu di sisiku," cetusku.

Tanganmu lantas menunjuk jauh ke jendela bangsal. Di sana hujan mulai turun. Semoga tangisan ini bukan untukku lagi.

"Aku ingin menangis selebat hujan ini untukmu. Air mataku tak cukup menampung semua kesedihanku," ungkapmu, tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam sejenak saat mendengarnya. Sepertinya, jalan pikiranku sekarang tak secepat dahulu. Aku sulit merangkai cerita dalam kepalaku. Ternyata, sakit kepala ini lebih bebal daripada penyakit mana pun yang pernah kuderita. Ia juga tak segan-segan merenggut akal sehatku.

Lalu dalam keadaan begini, bagaimana mungkin aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang lorong gelap itu? Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti soal lautan hitam yang menelanku bulat-bulat? Bila saja aku tak bisa menceritakan mimpi buruk ini padamu, tentu aku tak akan bisa menceritakannya pada orang lain juga.

"Mengapa kau masih menungguku?" tanyaku, sederhana.

Kau menggeleng lengang. Lalu dengan perlahan, kau menyahut, "Karena aku sudah berjanji padamu?"

 _Kau …._

Kau memang bukan wanita berjari lembut yang membelai dan memangku aku. Kau juga bukan seorang ayah yang menenteramkan putrinya di malam sunyi.

Tapi justru kaulah yang kutunggu selama ini. Kau satu-satunya orang yang merindukanku, berharap aku kembali — lebih dari siapa pun. Maaf, terlalu lama kau menunggu hingga kuanggap dirimu hanya bayang-bayang hitam putih.

Kau dan rasa bersalahmu. Kau dan semua mimpi aneh yang menyusup dalam benakku.

Tahukah dirimu?

Tetap melihat dunia bersamamu, itulah harapanku sejak dahulu.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Fate Series by Type-Moon**

 **Two is Better than One Song by Boys Like Girls feat Taylor Swift**


End file.
